In recent years, development of a small-sized power generation device has been desired for various electronic devices, devices for remotely manipulating the electronic devices, and manipulation units.
A conventional power generation device will now be described with reference to FIGS. 11 to 14.
FIG. 11 is an external perspective view of conventional power generation device 100, FIG. 12 is a top view of conventional power generation device 100 with upper case 2 removed, FIG. 13 illustrates a first state of magnetic circuit 101 of conventional power generation device 100, and FIG. 14 illustrates a second state of magnetic circuit 101 of conventional power generation device 100.
Conventional power generation device 100 includes magnetic circuit 101 (see FIGS. 13 and 14). Housing 102 illustrated in FIG. 11 has a box-shape which is formed of assembled resin lower case 1 and resin upper case 2. Knob 3 for manipulation projects from a side surface of housing 102. As illustrated in FIG. 12, magnetic circuit 101 is accommodated in housing 102. By sliding knob 3 in the right-and-left direction, the state of magnetic circuit 101 housed in power generation device 100 transitions to either the first state illustrated in FIG. 13 or the second state illustrated in FIG. 14.
As illustrated in FIGS. 13 and 14, magnetic circuit 101 includes bar-shaped central yoke 6, bar-shaped magnetic member 10, and bar-shaped magnetic member 15. Coil 5 is wound around bar-shaped central yoke 6. Magnetic member 10 and magnetic member 15 are disposed such that their magnetic poles are opposite to each other. Central yoke 6 is disposed between magnetic member 10 and magnetic member 15.
Magnetic member 10 is formed of magnet 11, square-column magnetic body 12, and square-column magnetic body 13. Magnetic body 12 is bonded to the front surface of magnet 11, and magnetic body 13 is bonded to rear surface of magnet 11. Magnet 11 is disposed such that a side on the magnetic body 12 side (front side) is an S-pole and a side on the magnetic body 13 side (rear side) is an N-pole. Magnetic member 15 is configured in a manner similar to magnetic member 10. However, magnet 16 is disposed such that a side on the magnetic body 17 side (front side) is an N-pole and a side on the magnetic body 18 side (rear side) is an S-pole.
Central yoke 6, magnetic member 10, and magnetic member 15 are disposed between auxiliary yoke 7 and auxiliary yoke 8.
As illustrated in FIG. 12, central yoke 6, auxiliary yoke 7, and auxiliary yoke 8 are fixed in housing 102 and restricted to move in the right-and-left direction. Magnetic member 10 and magnetic member 15 are fixed to drive member 4.
Drive member 4 is supported so as to be movable in the right-and-left direction in housing 102. Drive member 4 is connected to knob 3 and moves in the right-and-left direction by sliding knob 3. By moving magnetic member 10 and magnetic member 15 which are supported by drive member 4 in the right-and-left direction, the state of magnetic circuit 101 transitions to either the first state (illustrated in FIG. 13) or the second state (illustrated in FIG. 14).
In the first state, magnetic member 15 is in contact with central yoke 6 as illustrated in FIG. 13. In the first state, a magnetic flux flows through central yoke 6 in a direction indicated by arrow A (from the front side to the rear side).
Meanwhile, in the second state, magnetic member 10 is in contact with central yoke 6 as illustrated in FIG. 14. In the second state, a magnetic flux flows through central yoke 6 in a direction indicated by arrow B (from the rear side to the front side).
The state of magnetic circuit 101 changes from the first state to the second state by sliding knob 3 for manipulation. By this change in the state, the direction of the magnetic flux that flows through central yoke 6 is reversed. This change in the magnetic flux generates an electromotive force in coil 5. That is, power generation device 100 generates power by causing the state of magnetic circuit 101 to transition from the first state to the second state.
For example, PTL 1 is known as prior art literature information related to this application.